


Exploration

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mates, Nerd Hermione, Rough Sex, werewolf aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Doctor Hermione Granger is sent to an alien planet to study the natives.  Two military officers, with her best interest in mind, escort her, but she had never been good at taking orders.





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Mission Log Day 1, Doctor Granger**

I am told we made planetfall without incident.  The experience of using the drop shuttle for real is even more terrifying than any of the simulations I was subjected to back in training.  My military escorts assure me it was an uneventful landing, and have taken every chance to make fun of my screaming.

Once on solid land, we had no problem finding the pod sent ahead without supplies and have already started to set up a central camp.  The inhibitors are working as predicted, and none of the local wildlife has ventured near our location. They simply won’t be able to see the camp as long as the inhibitors are active.

We are settled ten miles from the closest native encampment, and I am eager to set out and start my work my real work here.  But I understand having the central camp running optimally takes priority.

**Mission Log Day 3, Doctor Granger**

Before today I had only seen the native population from the pictures our satellites had been able to take from orbit.  While I was out collecting water samples with Master Sergeant Potter, we came across a large male at the stream. Fortunately, we were both wearing personal inhibitors, and the subject could not see us.

The subject was very human-like in bone structure, coloring, and physical appearance.  Though he was much larger than any human male I have encountered personally, he was not outside the possible human height.

The clothing he wore was crudely made from animal hides and fur.  They were similar to some ancient earth cultures.

When we first arrived, it seemed he was going to use the steam for bathing, but it turned out he was maybe just resting there on his journey as he knelt by the bank for the duration of our observation.

We were forced to go back to camp without water samples, but I feel it was a more than a successful day, and I do hope to observe the male again in the future.

**Mission Log Day 7, Doctor Granger**

With central camp up and running optimally, we got a chance to explore the sounding area more thoroughly.  Master Sergeant Potter insisted that both he and Sergeant Weasley accompany me on this excursion. But I am pleased to report that neither overreacted when we came upon the same male subject from the steam.

I am sure we are still entirely invisible to the subject, but today I noticed behaviors that made indicate he can sense our presence in some alternate way.  Without being able to give the subject a thorough physical, I cannot be sure, but from observed behavior, I believe the species may have a heightened sense of smell.

This hypothesis is further supported as we witnessed the subject shift from the human-like bone structure into what is best described as a large wolf-like creature.  The surveillance satellites indicated the natives were able to change forms, but it was nothing like seeing the change first hand. Of course, my companions now insist on calling the natives ‘werewolves’ which is merely ridiculous.  I have been considering better names and will add it to my report when I have studied them further.

**Mission Log Day 8, Doctor Granger**

I left central camp without an escort today.  My companions were annoying me with talk of werewolves again, and I needed to get some time without their continued mocking.  I was not far from camp when I the male subject from previous reports in his wolf form. I have decided to name the subject Fenrir for the ease of future reports.

Fenrir knew I was there, and I have a feeling he has been tracking us.  I will have to make adjustments to the inhibitors in the future to see if I can better hide our smell.

When we crossed paths, he circled me getting close enough that I could feel his fur brush against my skin.  I must admit my heart was racing as I don’t have enough data to predict his behavior. There was a moment when I thought he was planning to eat me.

There was an oddly personal moment when I could feel his brush and sniff along my exposed neck.  I must resist the urge to correlate his behaviors to earth wolves. This is an alien race after all, but something found on earth.  Before he could do more than rub against me, Potter and Weasley appeared, and Fenrir moved into retreat.

**Personal Log, Mission Day 9, Hermione Granger**

Last night I had the most vivid dreams about Fenrir.  They were rather sexual in nature, and I am a bit shy about writing them down even here.  They were so far from my healthy sleep that I feel the need to at least summarize. It started with him rubbing against me like he had done yesterday, only Harry and Ron never showed up.  He changed into his human form and ripped the inhibitor from my chest. I watched his eyes as he could finally see me. His expression turned from irritated to hungry, and I soon found myself at his mercy.  What followed was brutal, and I am slightly embarrassed to report I woke aroused by the dream.

**Mission Log Day 17, Doctor Granger**

I still have not found a useful correction to the inhibitors, but we have deducted some patterns in Fenrir’s behavior.  Whenever I have both my companions with me, he tends to stay clear, and we catch no sight of him. Also, whenever the two go out together or separately, he keeps clear of them.  But if I am just escorted by one of my companions, Fenrir always follows us. I wish to test these patterns further by going out without an escort, but Master Sergeant Potter has forbidden it.  I pointed out that I am the lead on this expedition, and he reminded me he had the final say when it comes to my safety.

**Mission Log Day 23, Doctor Granger**

I still have not been sleeping well, and I decided this morning to use the early hour to my advantage.  I have snuck out of camp without an escort. So far, Fenrir has made no aggressive moves towards us, and I feel confident that he is more curious than hostile.  I have engaged a neural-holo-recorder to follow me on my outing, so I can observe and take notes later on.

**Neural Video Log Mission Day 23**

Hermione traveled down the familiar path to the waterway, knowing that it wouldn’t really matter where she went outside of the central camp.  She knew he would find her, though she was worried the hour might be too early even for him.

The low growl from the forest made her hair on the back of her neck stand on end, and her whole body come alive as she remembered the many dreams she had had since Fenrir first touched her.  She shook her head, pushing away the connection. She knew those dreams had nothing to do with him, and more to do with the fact it had been a while since she found a satisfactory sexual partner.

Even with that in mind, she couldn’t bring herself to move as sounds of him came closer to where she stood.  A large hand caught her hair, and she remembered he still couldn’t see her fully. He had never made to touch any of them before, so she let out a surprised half scream as he grasped her tightly wound bun in a bruising hold.  This has been a mistake.

He pulled her dwarfed frame back against his massive chest, and she could feel him lean down to smell along her neck, just as he had done in his wolf form.  He growled in a possessive way that made her body shiver without her consent.

His free hand moved around her hip and felt along her suit as if he was trying to take in the shape of her body.

“Stop.”  She gasped, knowing he wouldn’t be able to understand her, but she hadn’t been ready for how overwhelming or how she would feel surrounded by him.  The dreams had been nothing compared to what was happening now.

He growled in warning as she started to struggle in his arms, and she quickly stilled as his hand moved up her chest and wrapped comfortably around her neck.  She felt his tongue lap just under her ear before the sting on long nails sliced open the skin over her collar bone.

She whimpered in pain, and he quickly lapped at the wound he had made.

“Mine now.”  He breathed, and it took her a moment to realize she could understand him.  She blinked stunned and unable to comprehend how she could have understood his words.  “Mine.” He growled and pulled her hair back more fiercely exposing her full neck to his mouth.

“How?” She finally gasped, but he only responded with an angry growl and threw her to the ground.

She had to push her now freed mane from her face so she could look up at the creature circling her.

“Witch mine now.”  He told angrily; he seemed to be getting more irritated as the moments passed.

“Can you understand me?”  She asked, looking around, knowing she had to get away, but with the way he circled and knowing how fast he could be, she didn’t see any hope.  Her only defense is that he still couldn’t see her.

“Yes.  Mine.” He repeated as if this should answer all her question.

She licked her lips and started to move slowly away back towards the path she had come from.  She hoped maybe it still smelled like her enough he wouldn’t be able to know what was happening until she had enough distance.

He was on her the moment she moved.  His frame hovering over her. “You mine.”  He said, his hand wrapping again around her throat and brushing over the scratches.  “I mark. Now you power mine.” He said as his fingers grasped at the collar of her suit.

In the next moment, he was ripping the fabric from her chest, successfully taking the inhibitor with it.  Hermione couldn’t help the whimper that burst from her at the malicious gleam in his eyes when he could finally see her.

“I’m not… I’m not one of you.”  She shook her head, not knowing if the creature could understand.  “You can’t claim me.” She tried to explain. They weren’t even the same specials they weren’t even from the same planet.

His eyes scanned over what he could see of her as if he was considering her words.  He brushed almost gentle fingers over the lace of her bra he had exposed.

“My companions will come looking for me soon.”  She pressed when she got no response.

Fenrir actually chuckled at this, amusement clear as he took hold of the remaining part of her suit so he could shed her of it completely.  She pushed at his hands; she didn’t need to be any more exposed to this being. Her struggle did little to stop him from tearing the fabric as if it was paper.

“Other males never mark you.”  He told her as he tossed aside what was left of her suit.  “Never scent you. Never claim you.”

“That isn’t how my species works.”  She said as she tried to scoot back and give herself some space.  “We aren’t like you.”

He looked at her with unbelieving eyes as he scanned his eyes purposefully over her body as if he was proving her wrong.  Without another word, he sprang on her again; this time, he flipped her onto her hands and knees. He was so much bigger she felt like a doll in his grasp.

“No.”  She shook her head as she felt something large and hard press against the fabric of her panties.

“Shhhh.”  He purred as he pressed his heavy body against hers.  “Mine. Let go. Be mine.” He murmured against her ear while one hand held her hip firmly, and the other brushed soothingly over her back.

“This isn’t right.”  She gasped, but she couldn’t help notice how sensitive her body was growing to his touch.

“This very right.  You take to scent. You need strong mate.”  He says using the same soft rumbling voice.

She hadn’t noticed that he cut her panties from her until she felt his large finger rubbing against her core as his hands spread her legs.  She whimpered at how good it felt. Itw as like she was too quickly becoming high on him.

When he pressed a finger inside of her, he purred in approval, and she couldn’t keep herself from rolling herself against his hand.  A need to be filled by something more was growing rapidly inside of her, and she whimpered with it as he withdrew the digit.

“Good.”  He purred as she felt the head of his press against her.  She moaned needfully, blushing at her wanton behavior even as she couldn’t stop herself from pushing back against him.  “Mine.” He growled as he teased her with his cock. “You say.”

“Yours.”  She agreed, needing him so badly that it hurt not to be filled by her mate.

He took her then, and she screamed at the pleasure-pain of his massive member.  Her head was filled with the bliss of finally having what she needed, but she had never taken anything so large before.

He gave her no time to adjust as he rutted with her, his cock battering against her much too small body, but somehow she shook on the very edge of pleasure even as she knew her body was taking more than it could handle.

“Please?”  She cried out, unsure exactly what she wanted until he pressed one last time inside of her and seemed to grow all the more.  She cried out in pure pain as she was stretched to her very limit even as she could feel him fill her with his seed. “Shit.” She whimpered, needing him to pull out so the pain would stop.

“Shhhh.”  He worked to sooth even as he stilled inside of her.  “Good mate.” He praised as he held her form against his.

“Too much.” She whimpered.  “I need it out.” She begged, her head slowly clearly as pain overshadowed the drug like pleasure of him.

“No move.  Knotted.” He warned, and she could remember how dogs mated then whimpered as she realized she was stuck on his cock until he calmed down.

“Too much.”  She repeated, wondering if he could make the process go faster.

“Shhh.”  He purred as his fingers started to move over her clit.  “Mate take care of you.” He promised with kisses along her neck.

“That’s not fair.”  She gasped and whimpered every time the pleasure made her shift.  He teased her, not giving her quite enough to climax for what felt like hours.  By the time he could pull his cock from her abused body, she was a shacking mess of need.

“Please?”  She begged unable to focus on anything, but he need for him to finish her off.

“Mine.”  He growled happily.

“Yes, yes.”  She nodded, pulling his hand back towards her center.

“Mine.”  He repeated more loudly as he finally sent her over the edge, and she screamed in what had to be the very best orgasm of her life.

“Hermione!?”  The voice seemed strange and far away as she floated in the bliss of the ecstasy her mate had gifted to her.


End file.
